


Ahaha just a HC im obsessed with

by ze_problem_Children



Series: Death god Wilbur soot [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Death god Wilbur soot, Family Dynamics, God Complex, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children
Summary: Ahaha just explain my personal hc that im gonna make oneshots on.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Death god Wilbur soot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215137
Kudos: 6





	Ahaha just a HC im obsessed with

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo

I'm hc wilbur as a death god who can kill people at the snap of his fingers and like he can erase all memory of himself from others minds if he doesn't have the energy to kill them, anyways he meets Philza!(A fallen angel) and he tries to erase all memories of himself but it's not working and he's pissed because philza keeps showing up where ever he goes and when he confronts philza about it they have an argument that awakes philza's son - Tommy - and to cover for himself Philza tells tommy that Wilbur is his brother that's been traveling for a while, and not to break his spirit because the child looks amazed at him he goes along with it. In this hc if you were to look into his eyes it causes you to feel like you're having your worst fears coming for you so he covered his eyes with his hair when he looked at Tommy. And the Fake name Wilbur was put into place. Fast forward they find Techno and at this point Wilburs acting skills are amazing and he acts like Tommy's older brother. When Techno arrived Wilbur trained him with a sword. So like fast forward a few years Wilbur's tired of acting like a lowely human so in the middle of the night he goes into Techno and Tommy's rooms and erases himself from their memories. Hee goes down stairs and he wakes up philza to tell him he's leaving and his children won't remember him, the next time he meets Tommy and Techno is on the dream smp where Tommy and Techno feel like they know him but they can't place him anywhere in their minds so they let it go

Also Philza knows Wilbur's actual name but if he says it out loud it'll come out glitched to everyone that doesn't know the actual name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use this hc for like your own works, Which i doubt anyone would, please ask me for permission first I've been hyperfixated on this for a while and would like to know if anyone wants to use it for themselves


End file.
